This invention relates to the measurement of differential pressure. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the use of venturi meters for fluid flow measurement. In still another of its aspects, this invention relates to the configuration of sensing elements in a venturi tube fluid flow meter.
Perhaps the most advantageous aspect of using a venturi meter for flow measurement is the high efficiency of pressure recovery which can also be stated as the low net pressure loss of the system. Conversely, perhaps the greatest disadvantage of using a venturi meter for flow measurement is the low pressure differential signal which can also be stated as a low sensitivity for moderate to low flow rate measurement. In the present invention a design for a flow rate sensor has been set out which preserves the low net pressure loss advantage of the system while maximizing the pressure differential signal thereby minimizing this disadvantageous aspect of a venturi meter.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a low pressure loss, high response signal, flow rate sensor. It is another object of this invention to provide a flow measurement system having a high efficiency of pressure recovery combined with a maximized sensitivity for moderate to low flow rate measurement.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent from reading this specification, study of the drawing and reading the appended claims.